


Love Changes Everything

by Jany



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Past Yuri Host, Victurio amigo secreto, fluffy felings, victurio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jany/pseuds/Jany
Summary: Ese seria el primer año en mucho tiempo, que pasaria una Noche buena acompañado, Si bien lo habia planeado para sorprender a Yuri, los eventos de aquella noche terminaron sorprendiendolo a él.





	Love Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fanfic va con dedicatoria a mi amiga secreta del evento Victurio: Sasori Ainsworth.
> 
> Espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho amor tratando de reflejar lo que me inspira el Victurio; Yuri un alma Joven que revitaliza el alma cansada de Victor. Un abrazo y Feliz Navidad :D

Era víspera de navidad y después de algunos años, finalmente rompería su rutina navideña de ponerse la pijama a eso de las 5 de la tarde y sentarse junto a Makkachin a ver el maratón de películas navideñas. Ese seria el primer año en mucho tiempo, que lo pasaría con alguien y jamás se imagino que a sus 28 años volverá a sentir la emoción, como cuando niño, porque llegara la noche para celebrar. 

Una semana atrás, le había sugerido a Yuri que lo pasaran juntos ese día, aun recordaba la expresión sorprendida del mas joven cuando soltó la invitación “Ok, no es como si tuviera algo que hacer ese día” y tras aquella respuesta, había hecho una reservación en un concurrido y elegante restaurant de la ciudad para pasar ahí parte de la velada. 

No negaría que se sentía nervioso por lo que en esa noche sucediera, llevaban aproximadamente 10 meses viéndose y ya no precisamente para aclarar las cosas, aún así, Yuri siempre generaría cierta incertidumbre en él, a diferencia suya, él era joven, arriesgado e impetuoso, tenia mucho aun que vivir y temía que, a pesar de todo lo vivido, algún día se fastidiara de su compañía.

Mientras esperaba por él en la mesa mas alejada y con mejor vista, hizo memoria de todo lo que sucedía.

Todo comenzó aquella noche en la que lo arrastraron al Club de hosts, donde su martirio inició. Había sido hipnotizado por unos deslumbrante ojos verdes y en medio del desconcierto, le había ofrecido ayuda al poseedor de ese par de esmeraldas para salir de esa vida tan lamentable en la que lo encontró, el rechazo no hizo mas que exigir respuestas que lejos de aliviarle, se convirtieron en mas preguntas. Después comenzaron las visitas inesperadas a mitad del trabajo, invitaciones corteses que fueron correspondidas de manera aceptable y viajes para perderse en la nada los fines de semana. 

Todo eso en un lapso corto de tiempo…un tiempo increíble. No se arrepentía de nada, pues sentía que había recuperado parte de la vida que antes creyó perdida.

Él sabía que las cosas que antes consideraba importantes habían comenzado a carecer de sentido, así como la búsqueda esporádica de compañía. Todo lo que habría creído buenos tiempos parecía que de verdad nunca lo fueron porque desde aquel día de invierno en que aquel Ángel había entrado a su vida para darle un poco de color, se encontró añorando toparse con el rubio que estaba llegando al establecimiento con algo de apuro.

Se encontraba sonriendo con las mejillas arreboladas por el frio y el cabello ligeramente revuelto, en ese momento, se descubrió a si mismo deseando que se diera un roce accidental entre las manos masculinas pero delicadas que podían hacer unos deliciosos piroshki y al mismo tiempo aturdirle de un solo golpe.

-Siento la tardanza. Señaló Yuri, quien estaba colocando su abrigo en la silla vacía.

-No te preocupes, no tengo mucho esperando.

Mentira, tenía esperando una media hora porque quiso llegar mucho antes. No entendía la razón, solo, no deseaba esperar más para verlo.

-Bueno, eso me quita un peso de encima. Sonrió el rubio, desplomándose en la silla. -¿Ya pediste algo?

-Sí, café.

-Hum, me encanta el café. Quizá aun sea algo joven pero no se…tiene algo que me gusta. Y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que de pronto le parecía que iluminaba la vida misma.  
Desvió la mirada al ventanal y solo asintió.

-¿Te ocurre algo?. Negó, la realidad era que hasta él tenía problemas para definir lo que le estaba pasando.

-Vaya, esto es completamente otro nivel. Señalo mientras veía en derredor. -lo lamento, pero es lo mas elegante que pude conseguir, nunca había estado en un lugar de tan alta clase. Sonrió de lado y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

-Si te incomoda podemos cambiar de lugar a uno que te haga sentir mas cómodo. Mencionó mientras hacia un ademan por ponerse de pie.

-¿Bromeas? Tampoco es para tanto. Y le indico que se sentara.- es abrumador, pero me gusta, a demás, no se si podre disfrutar de esto de nuevo.

La mirada y la sonrisa que le dirigió hizo que el nudo de su estomago se apretara aún más, el rostro de Yuri se veía melancólico y aunque le había demostrado infinidad de veces que no era como los otros chicos de aquel club, no podía evitar pensar que, en algún momento, también se desharía de él.

-Supongo que ya has venido antes aquí. ¿qué me recomiendas?. 

Y tomando el menú se dispuso a preguntar lo que era cada platillo, mientras Víctor le sugería algunos de su gusto particular.

Tras ordenar, comenzaron una platica amena, todo lo que Víctor deseaba era detener el reloj para que las horas no avanzaran y continuara escuchando al jovencito que con ademanes y su voz lo hipnotizaba al hablar.

Nunca lo hubiera creído posible pero la atracción que Yuri Plisetsky tenía era avasalladora, casi como un volcán en erupción.

Disfrutaba de la platica que brincaba de un tema a otro, muy diferente a las primeras que giraron en torno a preguntas desconcertantes para él. En la actualidad hablaban de todo un poco, reían, gustaban de la mutua compañía y de los discretos pero intencionados roces que a veces surgían. Incluso comenzaba a agradarle la escasas reuniones con amigos del menor y su cálido ambiente familiar. 

Yuri lo miró con detenimiento. El mismo varias veces por las noches, se ponía a pensar y pensar sobre todo ese extraño y peculiar encuentro entre Víctor Nikiforov, un Joven empresario multimillonario y él, un muchachito de los barrios bajos que debía trabajar en algo desagradable para costearse la vida. Vaya disparidad e irracionalidad de la vida al juntarlos.

Pero no diría nada, por ahora ya no quería seguir pensando en el momento en que se decidió a salir con Víctor de una forma mas allá de lo amigable para conversar sobre la vida, distraerse un poco y arriesgarse a sentir.

Aunque nadie se lo dijera, todos sus amigos del teatro se encontraban sorprendidos pero alegres de su aquella extraña interacción, incluso sus compañeros de trabajo en aquel club, estaban felices de que encontrara a alguien que le hiciera distraer su mente de la pila de cuentas que debía pagar y le hiciera recapacitar respecto al trabajo que llevaba. Ni siquiera habían cuestionado las intenciones del mismo Yuri cuando este impulsivo como el solo, lo visitó por primera vez en su empresa. Y todo porque Lilia se encontraba muy feliz por él, no entendía la razón, pero prácticamente lo enfundaba en delicadas ropas y le hacia maravillas en el cabello, cada vez que sabía que se vería con él.

Le quería, quizá en otro tiempo habría preferido romperse la pierna a aceptar que sentía algo por un hombre que en un principio solo le dio dolores de cabeza y que había conocido en condiciones lamentables. Pero la vida y esos meses a su lado lo había cambiado, había hecho mas con Víctor de lo que Víctor había hecho con el pero quizá después de lo que habían pasado podía mirar las cosas con más detenimiento y menos impulsividad.

-¿Ya estás listo?

El ruso no comprendió la repentina cuestión del rubio que agradeció cuando la mesera deposito su plato.

-¿Listo para qué?

-Para pasado mañana… ¿la obra?

El rostro desconcertado de Víctor solo le provocó risa a su compañero.

-¡Víctor!-Arrulló y el aludido sintió los vellos del cuerpo erizares.- Olvidaste que te dije que no llevaras un traje extravagante, ¿verdad?

Al aludido le tomó un momento descifrar la cuestión.

Obra…traje…Yuri…Era el debut de Yuri en el teatro nacional.

-No, claro que no.-Negó, mintiendo como solía hacerlo.

Yuri entrecerró los ojos pero lo dejó pasar. En ese tiempo había aprendido a entender un poco de la gran caja de misterios que era Víctor Nikiforov así que solo por esa vez dejaría pasar esa mentirilla.

-No es que quiera limitarte.-Aclaró, disfrutando del delicioso corte.-Es solo que quiero ahorrarte las preguntas innecesarias. Créeme, puede ser desagradable.

A pesar de la extraña relación que habían creado, y de que varias veces se reunían a las afueras del teatro, nunca lo había visto bailar por lo que jamás se esperó que Yuri le regalara un boleto en primera fila para la función inaugural de aquella obra.

Aquello lo había aturdido a tal grado que tuvo que pensarlo muy bien para no caer en sus viejos hábitos de lo que me dices es solo para embaucarme.

-Ahhh.-Suspiró el rubio, dejándose abrazar por el respaldo de la silla.-No puedo creer que ya será en dos días, aun sigo pensando que es demasiado pronto para tener un protagónico.

-Tenia que llegar ese momento, por lo que he escuchado de tus compañeros, no me sorprende que sea tan pronto.

Y tuvo la dicha de ver un sonrojo en el joven rostro de Yuri

-Eso me han dicho, Incluso Jean que esta demasiado consiente de sí mismo, lo opina. Asintió Yuri, mirando a Víctor de manera apacible. – Pero no sé

El tono de voz fue suave y aunque la sonrisa permanecía en los labios de Yuri, sus ojos decían otra cosa.

Por un momento se miraron y ese algo, encogiéndose en el pecho del ruso, aumentó. Todo lo que sabia de la vida como bailarín de Yuri, es que era un chico talentoso que se había ganado su lugar en aquella compañía de ballet a base de esfuerzo y sacrificios, sabia que ese protagónico era algo de lo que debería estar orgulloso. Entonces ¿Por qué su mirada lucía tan triste?

Quiso creer que era mas por nerviosismo que por inseguridades pero habría sido un idiota si lo hubiese aceptado.

-Como sea. Solo espero que te guste de verdad. No esperes un elenco de primera como los de las grandes obras que sueles ver en renombrados teatros del mundo. Señaló el rubio, desviando la mirada mientras sonreía. 

-Estoy consciente de eso, muchas gracias por recordármelo.

Yuri lanzó una larga carcajada y aquello envió una señal placentera a todo su ser la amplia sonrisa de Yuri lo invitaba como en ocasiones anteriores, a robarle uno que otro suspiro.

-Solo no seas tan duro en la critica de los otros chicos, no todos gozan de un talento natural como el mío. Y le guiño, Víctor rió a la descripción y se le antojó digna de ver.

Yuri continuó hablando de cosas que ya no escuchó.  
Con las tenues luces del restaurant y las sombras jugando en el rostro de porcelana del rubio, sintió que el gran vacío con el que había vivido toda su vida desaparecía.  
Su vida ya no parecía tan solitaria, todo parecía vivo cuando estaba junto a él.  
Definitivamente todo lo que hasta ese día había considerado importante, no lo era más. La palabra había, repentinamente, adquirido otro significado que incluía al sonriente rubio de ojos inmensamente puros.

Tras la cena en aquel lujoso lugar, Yuri encamino a Víctor a la plaza central donde un hermoso árbol navideño decoraba el lugar y algunas familias y parejas se reunían para festejar la navidad de manera poco tradicional. Al llegar se encontraron con una escena que a Yuri se le antojo divertida y cálida.

La música de fondo era alegre, una flauta tocaba una melodía algo divertida.

Yuri miró a los niños que sonrientes danzaban y de repente algo dentro de él lo impulsó. Como en muchos años no hacía y sonriendo aun más de lo que recordaba, miro directamente al par de ojos azules lo observaban.  
Víctor parpadeó cuando Yuri se colocó justo delante de él y se inclinó lo suficiente como para poder sentir su aliento en el rostro.

-Baila conmigo.-Pidió el rubio de una forma que el ruso mayor no se esperaba.

-Pero…

De inmediato Yuri haló al peliplata hasta la pista de baile improvisada.

-¡Yuri, no sé cómo…!

-¡Yo tampoco, solo dejate llevar!-Guiñó el Ojiverde, tomándolo de ambas manos para empezar a bailar.

Víctor, más impresionado que otra cosa, siguió con algo de dificultad a su compañero de baile quien parecía sonreír tanto como nunca que lo recordara.  
De un momento a otro los aplausos de los presentes subieron en intensidad y los danzantes comenzaron a moverse con más rapidez.  
Nunca había hecho algo como eso, jamás se había atrevido siquiera a bailar de esa loca y nada sincronizada manera, pero el rostro feliz de Yuri y la atmosfera intensamente divertida lo contagiaron. Así que siguió el ritmo y se concentró en solo divertirse como jamás en su vida.

-Tienes un talento oculto, deberías dejar la empresa y debutar como bailarín. Y escucho reír al sonrojado y agitado rubio a su lado.

-No seas tan cruel conmigo Yuri, yo si me esforcé. El puchero que hizo solo incremento la risa de su acompañante. Contagiándolo en el acto.

Su risa se detuvo solo hasta que ambos consideraron que ya no podían más, Víctor incluso derramo una cuantas lagrimas de la risa. 

Reanudaron su caminar en dirección al auto, había sido una velada maravillosa con un final entretenido, no podía pedir algo mejor para pasar su noche buena.

-He renunciado a mi trabajo en el club. Aquello fue dicho como una especie de confesión, o a eso le sonó, por lo que detuvo su caminar y miro al joven que se adelanto unos pasos antes de darse la vuelta. No podía pensar en nada elocuente.

-Encontré otro trabajo en una cafetería, la paga es un poco menos, pero el horario es mejor y… Lo vio desviar la mirada, su piel era blanca pálida y tersa, por lo que fue fácil admirar el creciente sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.- Y ahora estas tu.

Al oír aquellas palabras sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco en su pecho. Cada noche que sabia que Yuri tenia trabajo en aquel lugar, era una noche de desvelo, pues la sola idea de que su hermoso Yuri fuera tocado por otro hombre, aunque solo fuera de manera superficial, o de solo pensar que Yuri dedicaba cándidas sonrisas a otros entregándoles su compañía, le hacia doler el pecho y el nudo de su estomago se hacia aun mas doloroso. Por lo que escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Yuri, le trajo una sensación de alivio que no sabia que alcanzaría, sintió que algo pesado era liberado de su pecho y entendió en ese momento que no podía negar mas la evidente verdad que su cuerpo le gritaba. Estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Yuri y gracias a lo que acababa de decirle, estaba seguro que era mutuo.

-Antes no me importaba si me veían con ojos sucios o si me tocaban, era parte de mi trabajo y por unas monedas extra estaba bien. Pero desde hace un par de meses el simple hecho de verlos entrar me generaba nauseas y solo pensaba en salir corriendo de ahí e ir a buscarte. Muchas veces mi jefe me cubrió con los clientes para solo quedarme en la barra de bebidas, se estaba volviendo insoportable. 

Con la cabeza baja Yuri no podía observar la mirada amorosa y acuosa que Víctor le dirigía, estaba agradecido de que tomara esa decisión porque, tampoco el sabría cuanto mas podría aguantar sabiendo a lo que cada noche se enfrentaba Yuri. 

Sintió los brazos cálidos de Víctor a su alrededor y de pronto, como si se tratara de un silencioso acuerdo, se permitió llorar escondido en el pecho de Víctor, sentía como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado de encima, sabia que su vida no era la mas fácil, pero estaba seguro de que el hombre que en ese momento le abrazaba lo amaba y que si el estaba cerca, podría salir adelante.

Lo apretó mas a su cuerpo para luego soltarse ligeramente y secarse los ojos con la manga de su abrigo. Camino delante de Víctor sin decir una palabra y se subió a una de las rojas bancas alrededor del árbol, para poder quedar mas alto que Víctor.

-Acercate. La extraña dulzura y nerviosismo con el que hablo le saco una sonrisa

-Que pretendes Yuri. Pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona, dio un pequeño paso quedando cerca del mas joven y levantó el rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran.

Yuri se inclino ligeramente, acaricio su mejilla y lo besó, fue un beso casto y corto, que denotaba algo de nerviosismo, pero transmitía a su vez aquello que Yuri aun no podía expresar en palabras. Era el primer beso que Yuri iniciaba. Acto seguido le extendió una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel navideño, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y evitando la mirada.

-No es mucho, pero quería darte algo. Feliz Navidad y Feliz Cumpleaños Víctor. 

Observó un poco sorprendido aquella pequeña caja entre sus maños, y abrió aun mas los ojos. Miro el enorme reloj que relucía el palacio y observó que eran efectivamente ya era 25 de diciembre, había olvidado por completo su cumpleaños, no era la primera vez que pasaba puesto que se montaba con la navidad pero jamás imagino que Yuri se lo recordaría de esa manera. 

Paso su mirada a Yuri y luego a la cajita, era la primera vez que se sentía conmovido por un pequeño gesto como el que el rubio le hacia, no porque nunca le hubieran obsequiado algo, por el contrario cada año recibía grandes y costosos obsequios de sus amigos, sino por lo que ese pequeño obsequio significaba viniendo de Yuri.

Miro de nueva cuenta al jovencito ojiverde que tanto había revolucionado su vida. De pie siendo iluminado por las luces navideñas a Víctor le pareció la creación mas hermosa y admirando cada detalle de su rostro agradeció a la vida por la dicha de ponerlo en su camino. 

Sonrió guardo la cajita en su abrigo y tomo las manos del mas joven que continuaba sobre la banca, sobresaltándolo.

-Muchas gracias Yuri. El mencionado le regreso la mirada aun sonrojado y sonrió.

Había llegado a él sin aviso como una tormenta que irrumpe sobre el mar tranquilo y había puesto todo su mundo de cabeza, le sacudió el polvo a su olvidado corazón haciéndole sentir, le dio un sentido a su existencia y revitalizo su alma. Se sentía vivo de nuevo y todo por el jovencito frente a él, cuyo par de electrizantes ojos esmeralda le atraparon aquella desolada noche de año nuevo.


End file.
